


A Night in Red Lights

by rapmonbro420



Category: GOT7, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonbro420/pseuds/rapmonbro420
Summary: Blast off with these funny and witty characters on their wacky adventures in a red light district!  Join Rapmon, Jungkook, and the Red Ranger as they journey to find themselves and catch 'em all! (all the stds ;P)





	A Night in Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmon/gifts).



Twilight in Amsterdaaamn. Rapmon is laid out in a window in the red light district. He is wearing black lace underwear amd a teeny ttiny tank top. Hes spread out sexily and sucks on a lollipop. He looked good nough to eat. Men and women peared through his window, practically panting. They came in to side door for him, but he was too expensive. Tey had to settle for BamBam or Xuimin. Lesser hoes. A night with rapmon was a million dollars. And he also referred to himself as rap mon in third person all night.  
But Jungcock is rich nough for te god rapdaddy. He slide into rapdad’s room. He is wearing red polester booty shorts and a neon green crop top that says princess in graffit script, With the two ss lookin like the ss tthat people write in middle school. He sarts raining quarters down on rapdad, giving him hicky lik bruses with his moist change. Rapdaddy’s dick started raising in respons. Jungcocc walked up to monster and ripped his lollipop out of his mouth and said, “princesses get ffirst tast, and popped that pop into rappmonss thicc ass, but it was a dumbddumb pop (a small lolpop), to prep monsters ass. Gottta stretch it a bit first before jungcocks cocc.  
Them redlighter peeps started gathering around the steamy window display. Rapdaddy sexly shaked his dumbdumb filled ass and was like “mmm gimme moar up in thearr’. Jungcock was like “nah bra next step is da DICK’. Rapdaddy and the growing audience moaned and many shouted “I’m gonna pre”. Rapdady room started to light up in a laser show and dumbdumbs started to rain from the ceiling and Rapdaddy and dumbcock did making cute sexy haute noises as they were pelted by sweet sugar goodness. Rapdaddy came for the first time of the night. He knew like he knew the moon ladning was fake that it woulnd’t be the last time he came that day/night.  
Jizz in my pants started leaking. rappdad rubbed his sweat nutter butter on jungkooks face like he wasmy groom at their wedding and rapdaddy’s cum ws the cake. Jungkook licked it seductively. It was hot as fuck. daddy instantly becME HARD again cuz that’s how mens erections work and it totally doesn’t take some time for them to recoup. Jungcook moved closer and started rubbing thir dickss together. he love dockin. Their dicks combined and formed megadick. It had lasers and lollipop holder. It was an explosion of dude. 

Hnnnnnng” rapmoon cried as he blasted off againnnnnn.

Their careperson stepped back, she had taped their dicks together in order to make the megadick. She was wairing full Victorian dress, with a corset and werid heels, frill collar the works ya know. The tapped some lasers and loilpops on to give it some razzledazz. She wanted a huge fat coccc to play with. She start eating the lollipop offff their dics, but noot lickin tem, like cunchin them. She kep getting som dick in there too, so it was pinchin their dics. But they only moaned wiith pleasure/pain. “give me the monch AND the cronch PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE mum!!!” Jungcoc groaned.  
She didn’t give a fricky frock about their request. Juncoc’s cock cocked to attention, straining against the tapey tape. He was supes glad he spend mones hun. Rapmon felt like laser princess. A laser princess that NEEDED the CRONCH. But he was professional so he didn’t let anyone know his inne r mind, just his inner thigh. There were supes weird mouth smacky noisesy. The red power ranger giggled as he stepped into room. He had the money too to fuokce the rap mon’s sweet (litrally) ass. Jungocker felt his butwhole clench at the thought of red power ranger. The careperson stared in aw of the red power ranger , mouth still full of diiiiik.  
Red powe ranger had white thong outside of suit. White like purity ring. He was here to ose his virginity to legendary rap ho. He blushed through his helmet as he saw the mega dick.

Jungkoock said “welcome to the party you beautiful painted whore”.  
Red power ranger obliged ad stuck a fruit up rapmons butthole. It was chock full of sugary goodness. The red power ranger then gave a rim job. It tasted lik regrett and justice. He ate that rap booty good. 

He then moonwalked away. Fuck the power rangers we don’t need their shit we can be ou own heroes I Can save myself. Rap mon is my god and portecter. 

The powerranger did a 180 spin kickflip back into the room, for the draw of rapgod was too powerful. He then riped the woomans corset in half with his alien dino powers of thee rangers. He then used shadow clone jistu to take care of rapmons and junggooks clothes. All everyone was wearing wasnothing, ecept the power ranger was wearing his helmt to protect his identity, which was secrete. Hhe knew he niided to leave soon to save peeps, so he ran over and shoved his dick in rapbud dry. Rapmon screamed bcause it was unexpected and also real raw, and he loved that raw dick. Rapbrah knew lub was for weaklings like his beloved Jungcook. With only two thrusts red,raw power reanger cuuuuuuuuuuummm all in and over rapmon, jungcocc, and thee woman, since he waa jus a wee little viriggn. He than sprinted out of tee roo since he was ashamed he could not last for rapmons, tight, lushious, sweet sweet ass.

Jungkook felt an absence in his life and he knew it was because he had hoped he would get some of that sweet, sweet red power ranger dick.  
Rapdaddy helicopteered his Rapdiddly nd jungocc felt his delisious balls clench n anticipation. The woman pulled out a candy rope and started to wip herr tastey bois. Rapmon’s juicy ass quivered .Woman broke the tape with her whip and the mega dick became two sad front flappers again. Rapdaddy spun around in a beautiful spin jump and bend over at the waist befor cryin “suck my ass pls sunbaeeeee:3 :P ;D”. the woeman cried in ecstasy and fell to her nees. Jungcock’s hot, cum covered dick twitched side to side it was being tugged in a tug of war by tiny, horny, got 7 when they pretended to be like dolls or some hit in that one music video I don’t vn know if that was got 7 wahtever. 

Juncck pulled rapmond along by their connection in the mega dick. He was intrigued by her sweet sweet sVictorian emo ass. She pushed herself up onto her toes and made out with him sloppily. She stuck her tongue right into his lil mouth. He tasted like peppermint. God she liked it. Their tongues fought for dominance but off couse she won cuz juncook iss a bottom bitch. She shoved her hand int o a conveniently placed tub of lube and shoved her hand right into his ass. It cleanched and he moaned.  
All of this was of course consensual of course I was afraid this would seem bad since ther is very little communication and sex needs communication so everyone has a nice and safe time. Lets just assume they can talk telepathically and that’s how they give consent. 

Jungkook writhed in joy and came after only a couple gentle movements. What a bottom.

Overall, everyone came like 10 times beecuaes all thhe guys immediately got hard after they wuld cum and everyone had a SUPER GREAT TIME.


End file.
